User talk:Omega Blademan
Archive 1 Archival Usertalk Archived, continue the conversations here =) --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 18:36, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Can i be your friend? Can i be your temporary friend? I need a few more pipes and gypsum so can you please help me? Brandbest1 MLNNav template Just for navigation purposes, I modified to have administrator userpage navigation. Do you think you could slip the following code onto your page? I don't know where to put it. Thanks. I gave this same message to Bioran. 02:40, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :No offense, but that's kinda silly. :-/ I rather we create a navigational template then snapping that thing onto our userpages... :-/ [[User:Takamos - Toa of Destiny|'Bioran']] ☺([[User talk:Bioran23|'Talk']]) ☺ ::I'd kinda agree... But if we did have one, I'd put it up with the MLN Nav just because I already have it up =P --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 13:45, 14 March 2009 (UTC) A Newsletter Hi there, Omega! I was thinking, shouldn't we make a MLNWiki newsletter? It will be weekly and will discuss anything about MLNWiki, Featured Users, Featured Article (although we don't have it yet), and will include any news about MLN. Please give a response and if you say yes, I'll discuss it with FB100Z. Remember to protect the page! Although I'm not an admin, you, FB100Z, and T-TOD (you can call Takamos - Toa of Destiny that) can edit the newsletter. Hope the wikia continues to improve! 22:46, 13 March 2009 (UTC)Brandbest1 :Might be an idea. Except, maybe it should be featured User, since the Featured Users thing in the sidebar is based on edit count? But it might be an idea... --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 13:46, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Sure. I'll talk it out with FB100Z and T-TOD. Ok, they're all in. Now we can start making the newsletter. 02:27, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Okay, apparently BB1 is pretty eager to start this newsletter, and I'm fine with it. So, here goes: Do you plan to write articles for the newsletter? If not, what job will you take on? 20:15, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Featured User, eh? 20:31, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Uh, are you active now? 23:17, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :I won't be for a little while, Pokemon Platinum and LRC combined is eating up my time =P --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 21:07, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Heh Heh. Cool. I have created a new userpage template called , which is currently in action at my UP. Do you think we should officially replace with ? 20:34, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :Lemme try it out, looks good... I like how you used my colour scheme as an example =P --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 16:19, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :Why does it make my page name because a section header? 0_o --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 16:23, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :Fixed. 21:11, 5 April 2009 (UTC) 22:54, 7 April 2009 (UTC)}} RfA On the RfA page, are we saying 7 points (score) for promotion? 18:29, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :Meh, why not? Sure, I guess so. --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 20:54, 1 May 2009 (UTC) ::This rule is very handy. BTW, Omega Blademan, can you create a sig page instead of substing your sig? And Kjhf, 1 more point for you! :::I've been meaning to for some time... SHould get to that. Maybe I could also add soem extra coding I've been meaning to. -- Blade 21:03, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :::I guess it would help if I made it a template... It's what I get for being out of the Wiki Editing business for a while =P --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 21:07, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :Err, 7 points :o 21:33, 1 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Nudge. 22:20, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Heh heh. So, Kjhf, best wishes to your admin rights! ::::::Thanks BB1! And no, this isn't a nudge. 18:02, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks again Omega! I'll uphold the principles of this Wiki and ...blah blah blah. :) 23:58, 3 May 2009 (UTC) What does it mean for an article to be a collaboration? I see that you added the collaboration tag to the Module article. Are not all articles a collaboration? This is a wiki edited by many. What is wrong with the Module article? What needs to change to remove the collaboration tag? I would like to help improve the article but I don't know what the collaboration tag is indicating is wrong. Thanks 18:54, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :I just added it to the Articles on the Needhelp page... *Looks on sidebar* :Needs expanding in general. All modules need the template and all columns filled out. That's what it says for the entry on the Needhelp page =) -- 18:59, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, but this is the article about modules not an article module. That explains why the collaboration tag was added. I still say that the collaboration tag is unhelpful and does not state what needs to change in the article. Maybe the collaboration box should say something like "This article is missing information. Please help the MLNWiki by adding it." Just a thought. 19:14, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::I have asked for the Module article itself to be removed from the list of articles needing help. 19:19, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, but that was the entry for the article Modules, under the Modules heading, if you look at the MediaWiki:Needhelp page... And doesn't it say about it needing the info as said on the Needhelp page? Or did I mess that up when I was redoing it? >_> :::And the reason the article's up there is this sentence; Needs expanding in general. And the rest is just a general thing I guess. -- 19:22, 15 May 2009 (UTC) MLN Level Requirement? Every administrator on this wiki except for you are not even lv 6. In my mind, there should be experienced players admining here. Here there are rank 5's editing rank 7, 8, 9 and 10 walk throughs, but they have not even gotten to the rank, much less passed it. Also, high leveled item pages are being modified by these admins due to "Inaccurate information". They haven't even built the items! I think that there should be a MLN level requirement for this wiki, something like level 7 or 8. Also, I have no desire to be an admin, do not misread my intentions here please. Ajraddatz MLN Ajr38, Rank 8 :But does rank really matter...? I mean, while having a high rank is nice, you've gotta remember the fact that Rank 5 is uber tough to pass, what with the lack of supplies right now. Heck, I was in it for around half a year or more... Plus, with the right resources, people can find out what happens in later ranks ;) -- 16:57, 22 May 2009 (UTC)